Goldfish
The Goldfish is a freshwater fish in the family Cyprinidae of order Cypriniformes. It was one of the earliest fish to be domesticated, and is one of the most commonly kept aquarium fish. In Tasty Blue, Goldfish is the first character which the player controls to eat objects smaller than itself, however it can be eaten in Mission Accomplished and Tale of a Shark. Biography 'Overview' *The Goldfish is born with a special ability that eat everything smaller than him and not be full when is overfed. The story start when a little boy arrive, he bought him in the Local Pet Store. As we can see in the cutscene, the goldfish is in the fish tank, with a label is stick in the bottom right corner and it says "Auctus Pisciculus" which is his nomenclature and "DO NOT OVERFEED". It is strange when people are trying to sell the fish who is having an extremely dangerous ability to others. *Later then, the kid take him home and pour him into a small tank. Maybe he didn't realize the warning label so he overfeed him with fish foods. 'Adventures' *He start eating fish foods and then grow bigger about 3 centimeters. Luckily, the fish bowl is laid near the sink, he then jumps out the fish bowl into the sink and sliding through the pipe which is lead to the ocean. *After escaping to the ocean, he start eats small garbage, prawns and fishes which are surrounding him. He also eats rubber ducks, lobsters and even birds. When he reached to the meter-sized fish, he is able to eat fisherman, divers, orcas and even submarines. Later then, he start eating helicopters, and attacking airplane which are trying to stop him grow too big. *Looks like he keep growing bigger and bigger. He can eat whales, boats and the jumpo jet. Not only that, he also faces with the mythical sea creature, the Kraken. Despite the dangerous of the sea monster and the millitary, he is still not being destroyed. He then grows up above 100 meters and became a recent sea monster. *During this, the kid who has bought him and overfed him, run into the store and call for help with the storekeeper. They are seeing the goldfish eating entire ship. The storekeeper asked the kid that what he wanted him to do about the goldfish. The goldfish then jump into sky reveal a big shadow underneath them. They are eaten by a fish and in his stomach, the storekeeper says "The sign said Don't Overfeed" which is the kid fault, has overfed him. Size *About 197 m. Sightings 'Games' *Tasty Blue 'Levels' *All levels in the Temperate region *Mission Accomplished *Tale of a Shark *Dropping *Waka *Waka Waka *Fast Torpedoes *Squids *Pier (level) *Ravenous Orca *Salmon Snack *Lochness Gallery Original Goldfish.png|Original appearance Trivia *His size in the final level of his world is the smallest to other characters. *It's unknown why it and Dolphin don't eat each other before they find Nanoshark. Category:Edible Category:Characters Category:Fish Category:Animals Category:Swimming Animals Category:Things to eat Category:Tasty Blue objects and animals Category:Enemies